Not all roses are Red
by Nytess
Summary: Yukino is the new girl in Sabertooth Academy but after a week in the school she learns that even the best school in all of Fiore has the worst secret. Will she be okay? Warning for future chapters! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Yukino was in her second year of High school in Sabertooth academy. She was also in trainng to be a doctor but she was starting as a nurse. She had just transferred into Sabertooth Academy because of her Honor Roll in her past school and she was accepted into the school.

Of course she learned that the school may had been the best school that even rich kids attended but that wasn't the reason that she was afraid of. There was a group called S-5 in the school that everyone, even the staff feared. The S-5 was a group of the richest students in the school that broke the rules that were given to them.

There was Orga Nanagear, he was a tall muscular guy with long teal spiky hair that hung to his lower back. He wore normal clothing instead of the school uniform. He was known to be the buffest one of the group.

Next was Rufus Lore he had blonde hair that hung to his lower back. He was known as the brains of the group who would know everything about every student in the school. He wore an Italian style for arts and a mask that covered his upper face.

Next was Rogue Cheney, he had black hair that hung to his neck and his hair covered the right side of his face. He was a stoic one of the group so he was mysterious that no one dared to go near him. He wore like the gothic clothing.

Next was Sting Eucliffe, he had spiky bright blonde hair and a scar that went across his brow. He was known to be the prankster and a playboy of the group. Not only that he would leave the girls he messed with in depression and claim that he was just joking with them.

Then there was the leader, Minerva Orlando. She had sleek black hair that hung to her lower back and she wore a no sleeve Eastern blue dress that had a slit on the left side and she wore dark blue heeled boots. She was the leader of S-5 but she was also the captain of the men's wrestling team. For her fun, whenever the school got a new student at anytime of the school year she would give them a welcome of her own such as toying with them as if it was Freshman Friday.

For Yukino, she was able to avoid that since she arrived to the school and was able to hide in the crowd of students to avoid Minerva, who is clearly the most dangerous one of the group.

**Yukino's POV**

It had been a week now since I came to Sabertooth Academy. It scared me to see others getting bullied by the S-5, I hope can avoid them as much as possible, I don't know what it would be like if any of them find me.

When it was time for my third class I left my class to head to my next class.

As I was walking through the hallway I saw a large group of students running to see what was going on. I was wondering as well but then I froze when I saw a student getting beat up by Minerva. He was getting punched in the face so many times to the point his nose was bleeding.

I couldn't believe that no one would at least get him out of there but then I saw Minerva stop and stood up and spoke.

**Minerva's POV**

"Let this be a warning to you all, if you see me coming, bow your head. In this place I'm the Queen and you're my peasants."

With that I kicked the guy's body away from her and his body landed next to some girl student. I looked down in annoyance at my heeled boots to see that one of them had the peasant's blood on it. I heard Sting coming to me.

"What a loser. Are you okay, Milady?"

I looked at my heels again and smirked.

"I'm fine, but my heels are dirty."

Rufus smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Let's get you new heels, Milady."

I nodded then looked at the other students that were still there.

"Someone clean this up, I don't want blood on the floors of my castle."

Rogue looked over and narrowed his brow.

"Milady, who is that?"

I looked over to see the guy I had just beaten up was being assisted by a girl with silver hair that hung to her neck. I just raised my brow and shrugged then turned to leave.

"I don't know, let's go."

Me and my group left out of the hallway to leave this place to head to the finest footwear store in all of Magnolia city.

While we were in the store I couldn't help but wonder who the silver haired girl was. I never seen her and now I wanted to know, just to have fun. I looked over at Rufus who was reading a book to himself.

"Rufus?"

He looked at me.

"Yes Milady?"

"Who was that silver haired girl?"

"I believe that she was the new girl but I haven't learned her name."

I nodded then rested my head on my hand as if I was in deep thought.

"So she's the new girl, how long has she been in the school?"

"I don't know."

Just then Rogue came to me.

"She has a class that's right next to our meeting room, Milady."

I smiled.

"Is that so? In that case I will pay her a visit tomorrow."

**Yukino's POV**

I was still in the nurse's office helping the student that was beaten. The nurse was impressed that I knew what to do while we helped the student with his nose bleed. He had bruises on his face and a black eye. Indeed, Minerva Orlando was the most dangerous person of this whole school.

When the boy was was resting I looked at the nurse.

"Why was Minerva like that to him?"

The nurse looked at me.

"Minerva has been like that since she was in Elementary. She's known to be brutal to anyone that stands up to her."

Yukino looked at her and the nurse continued.

"I never scene you before, are you the new student?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm Yukino, I just transferred to this academy a week ago."

"A week ago? And Minerva never came to you?"

"I managed to hide in the crowd."

"You have been very lucky she'll go after new students within three days, keep doing what you're doing."

I nodded.

"I will."

After that I left out of the Nurse's office. I didn't have any other classes that day so I went to the hospital that was down the block from.

**Minerva's POV**

I got new heeled boots and left out of the store. I looked at the time and saw that it was noon.

"Nice, I got time to spare. Let's go get a drink."

Sting fist pumped the air then he looked at Rogue.

"What is it?"

Rogue pointed and we all looked to see the silver haired girl that was right up the street from us. I was surprised to see her then I looked at my group.

"You guys go without me, first drink's on me."

With that I went after to follow this girl. I followed her to the hospital and went inside to see that the girl was behind a curtain then she came out from behind it wearing a white nurse's uniform.

'Nice.'

I then heard the girl talk to another nurse that was there.

"You're here early."

"I have it easy at the academy for classes."

"Alright, let's go."

I watched them leave then left to meet with my group.

When I got to them we were having a blast with drinking. Sting of course, was the first to ask what it was that I did.

"So Milady, where did she run off to?"

I closed my eyes.

"Oh just to some hospital and it turns out she's a nurse."

"Oh that's hot, was her uniform like a cosplay?"

I smirked.

"It was, it showed all of her curves."

"So sexy."

Orga looked at me.

"But who was she? All we know is that she's a new student."

I nodded.

"We'll find out tomorrow."

**AN: There is chapter one of Not all roses are red. I hope that this was a good introduction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yukino's POV**

I was in my third class for the day with not much to worry about. I was able to stay out of sight from Minerva and her friends. I soon felt uneasy when I saw the classroom door opened and went pale when I saw Rufus come into the classroom.

**No one's POV**

"Alright teacher, I am looking for someone."

The teacher looked at him.

"Who?"

"The new student that just came here."

The teacher nodded.

"Alright, Yukino go with Rufus."

Everyone looked around but saw that Yukino wasn't in the room then Rufus smiled.

"So the new student's name is Yukino."

He left out of the classroom.

When he was in the hallway he got out his cell phone.

"Milady, her name is Yukino."

On the other line he heard.

"Alright, good job."

The call was over.

**Minerva's POV**

When lunchtime came I was sitting on the upper floor in a lunch room that was built for my group and a glass door that covered us but we could see the outside. While we eating I was looking down at the group to look for this Yukino girl. My eyes soon caught a silver head then I smiled standing up.

"There she is."

I left out of there and began to make my way down.

**Yukino's POV**

I wanted to eat in the cafe for once but thanks to the S-5 I was afraid to. I was about to take a bite from my home made lunch but then I noticed that all the students in the cafe were staring at me as if something was scaring them. I didn't know why then I looked down and saw Minerva's reflection in my drink.

I looked behind me to see Minerva looking at me with the sly smirk of hers. I wanted to run but since she was standing right behind me it wasn't going to happen.

"You're Yukino, right?"

I just nodded then Minerva went on.

"Come with me Yukino."

I went with her to her special area. When we got there Minerva had me to sit next to her and Sting smirked at me.

"Hey there, hotstuff."

I didn't say anything then Orga smirked.

"A shy girl, that makes it more fun for us."

Rufus smiled.

"Indeed."

Minerva looked at Rufus.

"Tell me about Yukino."

"Of course Milady, Yukino is a straight A student and just transferred into this academy a week ago. She is also known to have quiet school life."

I wasn't sure what to think but I was embarrassed that they would just talk as if I wasn't here with them, oh wait I'm not here as one of them, only as a toy.

I felt Sting put a hand on my shoulder then slid it to my waist but I grabbed his hand moving it away from me.

I figured they all saw that because I could feel their gazes on me then I heard Sting snicker.

"Did you guys see that, the shy girl doesn't like to be touched."

I didn't like being with them then I stood up and turned to leave. When I got to the door Minerva spoke to me.

"Where do you think you're going, Yukino? I didn't say you can leave."

I didn't look at them.

"I overstayed my welcome."

"If you step out that door, you will be sorry."

"I already am."

With that I left. On my way out of the cafe I could hear students mumbling among each other about how much trouble I was going to be in the time to come. At the moment I didn't really care, I have more important things to do.

**Minerva's POV**

I was amused Yukino looked to be shy but she still stood up for herself.

"Boys I think our new toy wants to be played with some more. After lunch we'll got to her classroom."

My group agreed then we finished eating. I just happened to looked down and see a notebook, at first I didn't care but I saw Yukino's name on it then I picked it up.

Sting looked at me.

"Milady?"

I opened the notebook and saw that it was Yukino's notes for English.

"So our toy is an Honor student, even for this school. Let's go pay a visit to that classroom."

We all left and went to the Honors Hallway of the school. When we got to the English classroom the room was empty and the teacher was cleaning the board.

The teacher saw us and tensed up.

"Ms. Orlando, how can I help you?"

Minerva went to the teacher's seat and sat in it.

"It's about the new girl Yukino, how is she in your class?"

The teacher was a little nervous but answered.

"She's silent in the class but when she came she got a 100% on the test."

I frowned at him.

"I didn't ask about how she is in her work I meant how is she in the class, such as does she talk?"

"N-No ma'am."

Just then Orga picked something up.

"Milady, you might want to see this. It's her file."

I smiled then had a look at it.

"Alright boys, we're going to Yukino's place."

With that we left out of the school to the place that Yukino lived.

We arrived to a lone large two story house that was decent. We welcomed ourselves into the house only to see that no one was there and that the house was nice. I was impressed then Sting went to the kitchen.

"I wonder what she has...oh nice, Milady she's got the good stuff."

we looked over to see that Sting was holding a box of the finest wine glasses then I smiled at it.

"I wonder when our toy is going to be back home. I want her to have a drink with us."

Rogue looked over at a wall and saw a picture of Yukino and a woman that was with her that looked like her.

"I wonder who that girl is?"

Sting looked at the picture as well.

"Whoever she is, she's hot."

Orga looked at the wall.

"Hmm, we should head out before someone gets the wrong idea."

I smiled as I looked over at the living room.

"You're right, but I want to give our new toy a way of saying that we want to play with her."

Rufus looked at her.

"Like what?"

I picked up the notebook that had since lunch and began to write something in it. When I was done I put it on the table.

"Let's go."

We left after that.

**Yukino's POV**

It was sunset when I got home but I didn't mind. I was happy to see that my home was as I left it. When I went to the kitchen I saw my notebook on the counter I was surprised that I was opened but then I looked away in confusion.

"I don't remember leaving it here...unless..."

I picked my notebook up to see that there was a note written for me.

_Hey there, toy_

_You left this in your class so I brought this back. I'll see you tomorrow and I want you to eat with me in the music room._

_-Queen of Sabertooth_

I dropped my notebook and was in shock.

"She was here...she was in my house... but how? I locked the door and the alarm was on so how did she get in here?"

I fell to my knees and covered my face with my hands.

"What am I going to do?"

**AN: There is chapter 2 I hope that it was good and I will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Minerva's POV**

I was in the English class that my new toy was in. I couldn't wait to see her hair and her face. In fact that's what I wanted to touch but in order to touch her at all I would have to have her with me. I had my group to do what they wanted since this was mostly for me I looked over to see that the students in the room were afraid and were sitting as far as possible from me then I spoke.

"Don't worry, your queen is in a good mood so all you have to do is not come near me."

Just then the door opened and my toy came into the room. The moment my toy looked up and saw me her expression was something different from what I expected. She just looked saddened about something then came up and sat in a desk that was next to me. Any other person would have been afraid of me and would have joined the rest of the class but she didn't do that.

I just looked at her while the class did their work.

**Yukino's POV**

I just did my work but I could feel Minerva's gaze on me but somehow, I was able to ignore it. When I was finished with my work I was given permission by the teacher that I could leave. I gathered my things then left, of course I wasn't surprised that Minerva was following me.

"So Yukino my little play thing, why are you so quiet?"

"..."

Minerva frowned then she went around me and stood in front of me with an intense stare but I wasn't fazed by it.

"Are you going to talk or do I have to punish you?"

I just looked at her then spoke.

"Thank you for giving me my notebook back."

Minerva just blinked and I turned to leave but she grabbed my arm roughly then pulled me into the music room.

After pulling me into the room Sting and Rogue appeared and grabbed me by both my arms to keep me from running then Minerva spoke to me again.

"What's wrong with you? Aren't you scared of us or even me? I mean we broke into your house the other day and yet you act like it's nothing!"

I just looked at her then lowered my head to where my bangs covered my eyes.

"I'm well aware of how dangerous you are and that you broke into my home but that's not something that can scare me."

**Minerva's POV**

I just looked at her, she really is different from all the other students. I wanted her to scream and beg me to let her go but she wasn't doing it. I finally frowned looking away.

"You're such a boring toy and here I thought my boys and I could have fun with you."

Sting looked at me.

"So what should we do, Milady?"

I just looked at Yukino then put a hand on my hip.

"Alright, we'll let you go for now but next time you will be sorry."

We let her go but I was surprised that she didn't run off. I went back into the room and had my hand on the desk.

"How annoying. This new toy isn't any fun for me."

Sting just looked at me.

"Who cares about her, just her being the shy type with such silver hair is enough for me also, those curves of hers. I just want to feel them."

He said the last part with dreamy eyes while the rest of us just stared at him. I for one really wanted to play with Yukino but she wasn't letting me have my fun with her.

"I'm going to have fun with her some more if she remains the same then I'll just dump her somewhere else."

We went to hang out in the gym, well the guys were while I took my annoyed rage out on all the guy's wrestling team. When I was finished we left to have lunch off the school grounds. As we were walking Sting looked at me.

"Milady, are you still thinking about that boring girl?"

I looked at him.

"I'm just thinking of a way to have fun with her."

Orga got an idea.

"Why not invite her to the party that's being held at your place."

When that was said the others rushed at Orga to get him not to say that me on the other hand just stared at the ground. I didn't look forward to the party that was going to be held in a week at my home but since my old man was going to be there I had no choice then Rufus made a comment.

"Well, we could bring our toy along."

My eyes went wide open but then I looked at them.

"Aright then let's go to our toy's house again."

We agreed then headed to Yukino's house.

**Yukino's POV**

It was about sunset again and I was tired, mostly because of school today. I just didn't understand why the S-5 wanted me to be their toy, I was still known as the new girl maybe that's why. I just don't get why they want to mess with me for.

When I got into my house I just felt at ease and put my bag down. I looked down to see that there five pairs of other footwear that weren't mine and became curious. I went to the living room and almost groaned when I saw the S-5 in the living room on the couch. They all looked at me and Sting was the first to talk.

"Hey sexy, you got a good place here. Come on, we got drinks join us."

I looked down at the table and my eyes widen when I saw which wine glasses they were using. I quickly grabbed the glasses off the table and took them to the kitchen. I poured out all of the booze that was in each glass then began to wash them.

**Minerva's POV**

I was stunned to see our toy do something like that. I stood up and so did Sting but he spoke first.

"Hey, what's your problem?! We were drinking with those!"

Yukino finished washing the glasses then she began to fry them to the point they were gleaming. When she was done she put them into the box that we got them from and put the box away. She came out of the kitchen but didn't say anything to us.

I went to her and was about to stop her but she just went past me to the hallway then stopped when she got to the foot of the stairs.

"Get out."

I just looked at her with a raised brow and smiled.

"You tell me, the leader of S-5 what to do?"

Just then Yukino went up the stairs then she returned with a vase in her hand.

"I said get out!"

She threw the vase but I ducked and Sting got hit in the shoulder. Yukino turned around to get something else but this time she came back with a few new vases. Before I could say a word she began throwing the vases at us. Me and my crew ran out of the house doing our best not to get hit by those vases. When we made it far from the house to a playground Sting looked back at the way of our toy's house.

"That wench! She's going to pay!"

Orga nodded.

"I agree, Milady we need to put her back in her place."

I just frowned at the way of her house and nodded.

"Oh we will get her back but as for now I want to make her suffer."

**Yukino's POV**

I was just so angry, they took things too far this time. First they bully me at the school, break into my home and now they have the nerve to use the wine glasses that are special to me! I went to my room and sat on my bed. As I just sat there I looked at the photo that was on my dresser it was a photo of me and my sister. I picked it up and had it on my lap then tears began to drop on it.

"I'm sorry...sister...i wish I could have done better."

I hugged the photo to me and layed on my side curled into a ball.

"I wish you were here, sister."

With that I silently cried myself to sleep.

**AN: There is chapter 3, I hope this was good and I will update soon!**


End file.
